


A Night to Remember- Extended Ending

by LauratheLittle



Series: A Night to Remember [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, extended ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheLittle/pseuds/LauratheLittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy extended ending to my story A Night to Remember. This is what happens when Aragorn and Legolas wake up together in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember- Extended Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuval25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/gifts).



> As requested, a sexy extended end to a Night to Remember. I am posting it as a sequal so that the rating of the original story need not be changed. 
> 
> The segment in italics is taken directly from the original work as this picks up right when that leaves off.

_A deep laugh vibrated the occupants of the bed, "I shall have never had enough of you." Aragorn began to kiss Legolas' slender neck, "Besides, we have much time to make up for."_

 

Legolas moaned quietly, tilting his head back and exposing more of his ivory neck to the man's lips. "Speak not of time lost, meleth-nîn, for I wish not to dwell on sorrows of the past."

 

"Shall I speak of the future then," the man whispered softly in his lover's ear, "and how nothing in all the world shall part you from me now that you have returned?" His hand drifted around the Elf; beginning to rub gentle circles on his inner thigh, "Or better yet, speak of how I shall cherish you each morning I awake to you lying next me."

 

“Yes,” Legolas hissed as the man’s hand journeyed upward, ghosting past his awakening arousal and finding one of his nipples.

 

“I will start slowly, luring you out of the respite of sleep with the tantalizing promise of pleasure.” He continued to caress the Elf’s chest, placing kisses along the slender column of his neck.

 

“Then, when you are roused to wakefulness, I would prepare you to welcome me.” The man’s fingers moving through the promised actions, “Stretching you, until you are loose. Teasing the sweet spot inside you, letting the bliss build until you fear you will go mad without me inside you.”

 

The archer released a low keen, grasping the sheets in front of him. He tried to rock back and impale himself on the King’s fingers, but Aragorn held him firm, refusing to let his ministrations be rushed. “Please, Estel…” he gasped out, “I need you. Do not make me wait any longer.”

 

“No, meleth-nîn, I shall not, you have waited long enough.” With one smooth thrust, the man filled the elf, a deep groan escaping his throat. Aragorn set a rhythm steady and strong, letting the pleasure grow and compound with no rush.

 

Legolas gasped, electric sparks of pleasure building inside him. He drove himself back onto the man, as much as his position would allow. The delicious friction driving him on towards the precipice. Time seemed to slow as he teetered at the edge of the abyss before falling over, Aragorn close behind him.

 

After long moments, when he found it within himself to once again move, Legolas rolled over, kissing his lover firmly. “With the promise of more mornings such as this, you will never be able to get rid of me, Estel.”

 

Aragorn smiled at the Elf in his arms, “Mayhaps, Legolas, my goal was to convince you that you never wished to leave.”


End file.
